Episodio: What Ever Happened to Alex Grace
| siguiente = }} What Ever Happened to Alex Grace en español Lo Que Fue de Alex Grace. Es el segundo capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Vigésimo-Cuarto en la historia del Fic. Su estreno será durante el 31 de Mayo del 2015. Sinopsis: Tras descubrir sobre el verdadero paradero de Alex sus ex compañeros comenzarán a generar un gran resentimiento hacia el chico, sobre todo ante su nueva actitud. Al igual que Brent, quien ahora parece tener nuevas prioridades en la vida y resulta casi irreconocible. Mientras tanto Oliver lidia con el ser reprimido constantemente por su sobreprotector hermano. Desarrollo del Episodio: What Ever Happened to Alex Grace/Lo Que Fue de Alex Grace ______________________________________________________________ (Inicio de Clases|Pasillos de Graham) Violet caminaba en compañía de Gwen y Melissa, era un claro hecho que la primera de estas no iba muy cómoda, y lucía algo inquieta. Las otras dos lo notaban.- ¿Está todo bien, Violet? –Cuestionaba la pelirroja, esta negaba casi al instante.- No. No lo está –Las otras dos se miraban.- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte? –Preguntaba Bowman. Violet se obligaba a sonreír.- Mi problema es, que mi reputación bajo al grado de tener que caminar por los corredores junto a ustedes –Ambas chicas se mostraban incómodas al oír eso.- Pensé que ya éramos amigas, o algo así –Murmuraba Melissa, la chica asentía.- Y lo somos. Lo cual es bastante triste, ya que prácticamente ahora solo puedo confiar y pedirles consejos a ustedes –Violet bufaba antes de acelerar el paso y dejarlas solas. Las chicas se miraban y Gwen rodaba los ojos.- Dale tiempo, sus amigas la dejaron morir sola. Y al menos ya no amenaza con dejar el coro –Melissa parecía de acuerdo y ambas chicas continuaban con su camino.- En otro punto Roger y Oliver se encontraban juntos, los hermanos caminaban por los pasillos tranquilamente.- ¿Entonces en serio te uniste al equipo de basquetbol? –Cuestionaba el menor, el otro asentía.- Claro. Necesito buenas referencias y que se demuestre soy un estudiante dedicado y ocupado. Ya sabes, ayuda para la estúpida universidad –Oliver parecía comprender.- Tú podrías comenzar desde ahora, te será útil y ayudará de mucho. Claro, solo si te unes a uno bueno, no al club Glee –Aunque sabía que lo decía de broma Oliver parecía molesto por aquel comentario.- Ni siquiera lo consideré –Roger asentía, el chico claramente no le creía.- Podrías unirte a los lobos, con tu amigo Hamilton –El pequeño notaba cierto tono en la voz de su hermano pero decidía pasarlo por alto.- Si bueno… -En aquel momento Roger, sin hacer caso a su hermano, comenzaba a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con Violet, la pareja se abrazaba y luego comenzaban a besarse, Oliver hacia una mueca.- Porque no me sorprende… Si, bueno, yo. Los veré luego –Sabía muy bien que no le hacían caso pero el chico se iba y la pareja seguía con lo suyo.- Por otro lado Evan y Julie se encontraban juntos platicando cerca del casillero del chico sobre temas sin mucha importancia hasta que la chica sorprendía a su amigo con una inesperada pregunta.- ¿Has sabido algo de Alex? –El rubio abría mucho los ojos.- ¿Además de que se transfirió al colegio de Aural Intensity y de que nos borró a todos de su lista de amigos en Facebook? No, nada más –La chica se mostraba algo incómoda.- Bueno, debió tener sus razones, ¿no? Es decir, estoy bastante segura de que hay algo raro en esa historia. Algo que no sabemos –Evan robada los ojos.- Lo que sea que haya sido de Alex Grace, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, por mi puede irse al diablo. Porque estoy seguro de que él piensa lo mismo sobre nosotros –Julie se mostraba algo complicada. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio Evan tomaba la palabra.- Hablando de irse al diablo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Brent? –Palmer parecía confundida.- ¿De qué hablas? –El rubio la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Se la pasa con el nuevo idiota de la escuela. Coqueteando con las zorras de segundo, haciendo bullying a los nerds, sintiéndose mejor que todos los demás –Palmer parecía algo sorprendida al escuchar eso.- ¿Hablas en serio? –Evan asentía.- Incluso tal parece que su amistad con Jason y Melissa se fue a la mierda –Julie se mostraba pensativa al oír eso.- (Oficina de Katherine) La joven orientadora se encontraba con Layla, al parecer la estaba aconsejando. La chica lucía bastante aburrida y poco caso le hacía mientras Katherine hablaba sin parar mientras miraba unos cuantos folletos que tenía, buscando el indicado. La profesora le entregaba uno, la chica lo leía con evidente sorpresa.- “¿Por qué quiero atención?” ¿Es en serio? Yo no quiero ni necesito atención –Katherine sonreía.- Deberías leerlo, el primer punto es sobre estar enojada todo el tiempo con todo el mundo –La peliazul aventaba el folleto al escritorio.- ¡Yo no estoy enojada! –Lambert la miraba y ella intentaba calmarse.- No lo estoy… -La profesora negaba.- Vamos Layla, incluso el director se preocupa, por eso programo esta cita. Es decir, ¿No crees que usar esa peluca azul es demasiado? -La chica rodaba los ojos.- No es peluca. Katherine no ocultaba su sorpresa.- Oh, bueno. También dejaste de hablarle a tus amigos, abandonaste el coro, y comenzaste a fumar –Layla la miraba de mala manera.- Esos perdedores no son mis amigos. El coro es una total perdida del tiempo ¿Y cómo esta tan segura de que fumo? –Katherine entrecerraba los ojos.- Entraste fumando a mi oficina. Aquí tengo tu cajetilla –Jones no decía mucho al respecto.- Le importas a más personas de las que crees, Layla. Por favor, si quiera deja de huir de ellos y de crear una burbuja de resignación –La chica tomaba el folleto y miraba a la profesora.- De acuerdo, leeré este maldito folleto y reconsideraré las cosas, ¿ya puedo irme? –Katherine lo dudaba un poco al final accedía.- De acuerdo, puedes irte –La chica sonreía, esta le daba las gracias y salía de la sala. En los pasillos tiraba el folleto en el primer bote de basura que encontraba y se cercioraba de llevar consigo otra cajetilla de cigarros.- (Salón de Coro) Los chicos iban llegando a la sala, estos saludaban al profesor Monroe, quien arreglaba unas cuantas partituras recargado en el piano. Cuando los ocho chicos hubieron llegado ya el profesor tomo posición frente a todos.- La última presentación en la explanada, como todos saben, fracasó rotundamente –Los chicos parecían desanimados por eso.- Aún necesitamos al menos cuatro chicos en el coro. Y las audiciones ya no son una opción –Joseph se mostraba confundido.- ¿Y porque no lo son? Algunos equipos aún las están haciendo –Chris asentía.- Lo sé. Pero esto ha sucedido con nosotros… -El profesor tomaba tres hojas que tenía en el piano, estas eran las de las inscripciones al coro. Las cuales estaban casi llenas, todos se sorprendían al verlas pero Chris les explicaba.- “Cabeza de Trasero” “Zoila Cerda” “Aquiles Baeza” –Los chicos comprendían, algunos incluso reprimían una risa.- ¡Ni siquiera son graciosos! –Chris de mala gana aventaba las hojas al piano, los chicos guardaban silencio. –¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? –Cuestionaba Evan.- ¿Esperar? Eso sirvió hace un año –Chris negaba, antes de decir algo Wade tomaba la palabra.- Antes que algo más suceda me gustaría decir algo –Todos lo miraban con atención.- Sin querer sonar tan engreído o pretencioso debo decir que todos estamos de acuerdo en que sin Brent esto es diferente –Todos parecían sorprendidos de que lo mencionara.- No, no pienso decir que lo reclutemos de nuevo. Pero el dejo un vació que debería llenarse, el del co-capitan masculino. El del líder. Si me lo permiten seré yo quien ocupe aquel lugar –Nos todos parecían muy de acuerdo con sus palabras, sobre todo Jason.- El coro significa más para mí de lo que creen. Además, siento que se los debo –Chris lo miraba y después a todos los chicos, este con cierta duda cuestionaba.- A mí me parece perfecto, ¿Todos de acuerdo? –Los chicos se miraban entre ellos, poco a poco accedían. Algunos con más dificultad que otros.- No se diga más, Wade. Eres el nuevo líder masculino -Decía Chris, el susodicho sonreía, su novia lo tomaba de la mano.- Muy bien, retomando el tema. No tendremos mucho problema en buscar a quienes lideraran los siguientes números públicos frente a la escuela –Julie y Wade sonreían.- ¿Entonces quiere hacer otra presentación frente a la escuela? –Cuestionaba Gwen, el profesor negaba.- No por ahora. Pero podrá ser necesaria en algunos días –Los chicos se mostraban un poco incómodos por escuchar eso.- Tendremos que hacer lo que sea necesario si queremos que el club prospere, ¿No es así? –Los chicos le daban la razón a su profesor, este sonreía mientras la práctica continuaba.- (Gimnasio|Audiciones de las Animadoras) Bridgette y Jane se encontraban en el lugar, ambas sentadas detrás de una pequeña mesa, llevaban así un buen rato, mientras observaban las audiciones de las animadoras. Ambas tenían rostros de aburrimiento.- Entrenadora, podríamos aceptar a cualquiera. Ya vimos bastantes, y si, todas apestan pero solo queda una vacante, con el tiempo seguramente mejorará –La entrenadora negaba rápidamente al oírla.- No, no. Por supuesto que no. No puedes pensar así, necesitamos un equipo de campeones, no podemos darnos el lujo de aceptar a cualquiera –Bridgette suspiraba.- Bien, ¿Quién sigue? –Ashburne leía.- ¡Oliver Dornan! Espera, ¿es en serio? –El susodicho entraba al lugar con cierto nerviosismo, las otras dos lo miraban.- Bueno, en el equipo ya tenemos dos chicos –Decía la animadora.- Pero ellos nos funcionan porque parece se llenan de esteroides –Completaba Ashburne.- Y mira a este, con esos bracitos no podrá funcionarnos –El muchacho lucía incómodo.- La estoy escuchando… -Jane asentía.- Lo sé. Bridgette intentaba portarse amable.- Muéstranos lo que tienes, Oliver –El chico asentía, prendía la grabadora y comenzaba la rutina acompañada de música.- ¿Qué rayos haces? –Cuestionaba Jane en susurros, la chica encogía sus hombros.- Mirelo, es mucho mejor que todas las chicas anteriores, está claro que algo mejor no conseguiremos –Jane lo dudaba y ambas veían su coreografía, cuando terminaba la entrenadora tomaba la palabra.- Reza porque la siguiente chica apeste. ¡Darcy Vivian! –La susodicha entraba a la sala. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que Jane notara que se trataba de Hallie usando una peluca negra. Al instante reía sin siquiera dejarla hablar.- Hallie, deja de humillarte. No te aceptaré de vuelta. Niño Dornan, el puesto es tuyo. Oliver lucía más que feliz, Hallie aventaba su peluca hacia el.- ¡Se va a arrepentir! –Le gritaba molesta antes de marcharse, Bridgette parecía feliz por eso.- Entrenamos todos los días, tendrás tu uniforme mañana –Comenzaba a explicar Jane.- Ahora largo de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta –El chico asentía con una amplia sonrisa.- Muchas gracias entrenadora –Dicho esto el muchacho se iba.- Que niño tan raro –Decía Jane tomando sus cosas, Bridgette parecía de acuerdo. (Fin de Clases|Frontis de Graham) Gwen y Joseph iban juntos saliendo de la escuela, la pareja iba de la mano despreocupadamente hablando sobre su día, en aquel momento su tranquilidad era interrumpida por un exaltado Jason, el chico los miraba con cierta preocupación.-Ustedes dos, tienen que acompañarme. ¡Ya! –El chico prácticamente los obligaba a seguirlo.- Al menos dinos que sucede –Cuestionaba una preocupada Gwen.- Es que ni siquiera yo lo sé –Respondía el pelirrojo, lo cual los sorprendía aún más. Los tres chicos llegaban al frontis del colegio, donde estaban ya los demás chicos de New Divide, al igual que ellos, Julie llegaba a penas en compañía de Chris y Katherine. Todos miraban la misma cosa, un improvisado escenario en medio del lugar, al parecer ningún otro alumno le daba importancia a este.- ¿Y cuál es el gran dilema? –Cuestionaba Joseph.- El escenario, esos instrumentos, esos micrófonos. Algo no anda bien –Decía Melissa.- Además, recibí un mensaje “anónimo” de que tendríamos que estar aquí –Agregaba Evan mostrando su celular, todos mostraban su confusión, Chris intentaba calmar los ánimos. Antes de poder sacar conclusiones se percataban de un chico que se acercaba a ellos. Evan no ocultaba su desagrado.- No puede ser… -Los demás miraban hacia aquel chico.- Es Alex –Finalizaba el rubio.- No me digan, vuelve arrastrándose a Graham –Decía Violet con cierta ironía. Alex había escuchado eso último, el chico reía mientras llegaba junto con sus ex compañeros.- Una vez más te equivocas, niña. Ni loco volvería a este asqueroso lugar –Los demás chicos no ocultaban su enojo ante esas palabras.- Bueno, entonces dinos de una vez que significa eso –Decía Julie señalando el escenario. Alex sonreía.- Traje a unos cuantos amigos para que pudieran saludarlos –Ninguno comprendía, en aquel momento el chico subía al escenario y unos cuantos chicos se unían a él, los New Divide no tardaban en reconocerlos. En el centro del escenario se posicionaba un chico, Henry Paxton, todos lo veían con cierto desdén.- Les doy la bienvenida al show del renovado Aural Intensity –Jason tomaba la palabra.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tenía entendido que te graduaste el ciclo pasado –Henry sonreía.- Por las tardes tomo la Universidad en línea, por las mañanas soy el nuevo director de Aural Intensity –Violet largaba una carcajada.- Un completo ganador –El chico sonreía con falsedad.- Tenía que asegurarme de que mi querido coro continuara con su racha de ser los Campeones, además, en unos años voy a trabajar con mi padre en las empresas Hilton, no necesito un estúpido título universitario para eso –Los chicos se ahorraban sus comentarios. Los demás chicos conocidos del coro, (Liane, Natalia, Kitty y Fredward) se unían a él.- Tal parece que están escasos de miembros, claramente no me sorprende –Les decía Lia.- Bueno, bueno. Menos charla y más acción, ¿De acuerdo? –Exclamaba Fredward, claramente algo ansioso. Sus tres compañeros y Alex tomaban posición junto a otros cuantos chicos.- Queremos darles una muestra de verdadero talento –Decía Henry en el momento en que la música comenzaba a sonar.- Ese bastardo… -Musitaba Evan mirando a su ex novio.- a sonar [[Back in Black] del grupo AC/DC en voz de Aural Intensity.] ' Al finalizar la increíble presentación, ninguno sabía ni que decir; las voces de los chicos incluso habían parecido mejorar, y sus pasos de baile seguían siendo magníficos. Varios alumnos de Graham habían presenciado aquella escena, entre ellos Hallie, algunos aplaudían y gritaban cosas a los New Divide.- ¡Eso si es talento! ¡Aprendan de ellos, idiotas! – Chris y Katherine se indignaban por los comentarios.- ¿Entonces no abandonaste para unirte a ellos? –Espetaba Evan mirando a Alex, el chico solo se encogía de hombros.- Quiere estar con los campeones nacionales, es eso –Decía una animada Kitty, esta tomaba al chico de la mano, todos notaban raro aquel gesto.- Alex, ¿Porque? –Cuestionaba Chris evidentemente decepcionado.- Oh, Sr. Monroe, no me venga con esto. ¿Tiene algo de malo querer estar con los campeones y no con los perdedores? –Nadie decía demasiado al respecto.- Bueno, visitamos a los torpes y los dejamos sin habla, para mí ya es un gran día –Decía Fredward, sus compañeros parecían de acuerdo y comenzaban a desmontar el lugar para irse de ahí. –No se quejen. Yo los entiendo - Decía un sonriente Henry.- Es bueno ver a tus viejos amigos aunque se hayan convertido en traicioneros –El chico miraba fijamente a Wade, quien lucía bastante incómodo. Ninguno comprendía lo dicho por el.- Lo mejor sería que se fueran ya –Decía Katherine al joven.- Ya tuvimos suficiente de ustedes –Decía un resentido Evan antes de alejarse del lugar, poco a poco todos hacían lo mismo. Alex no le daba importancia y continuaba bastante unido a Kitty. De lejos Hallie le guiñaba un ojo a Henry, ambos compartían misteriosas miradas de complicidad. ______________________________________________________________ '(Al Otro Día|Preparatoria Graham) Oliver se encontraba en su casillero, el chico acababa de recibir su uniforme de animador, este lo portaba con cierto orgullo, pero a la vez con algo de vergüenza, debido a las muchas miradas que recibía por parte de los demás alumnos, este los pasaba por alto, al igual que los murmuros que escuchaba. Al cerrar su casillero y con apenas dar dos pasos el chico era empujado, este chocaba con los casilleros causando un estruendo, por el impacto iba a dar al suelo. El causante comenzaba a reír, se trataba de Eliot Gray.- Muévete, animador –Le espetaba con diversión, sus amigos comenzaban a reír, entre ellos estaba Brent, quien también reía, Oliver no decía nada al respecto. Cuando los chicos se iban Hamilton le brindaba una mirada de arrepentimiento, el chico fingía no notarlo. En aquel momento Julie y Wade, quienes presenciaron la escena desde lejos, corrían a su ayuda.- ¡Idiotas! –Gritaba la chica con evidente enojo. Eliot, Brent y sus amigos no le daban importancia.- ¿Estas bien? –Cuestionaba Wade, el chico asentía.- No son más que unos imbéciles… -Oliver sonreía levemente.- Descuida, estoy bien –La pareja se mostraba un poco más tranquila.- No sabía que eras partes de los cheerios –Decía Julie con cierta confusión, Oliver reía con evidentes nervios.- Si, bueno, la verdad es que no encontré un mejor equipo al cual unirme. Los deportes no son lo mío, ¿saben? –Una idea llegaba a Palmer, antes de poder hablar el chico lo hacía.- Y el club Glee no era una opción –La chica se quedaba en silencio, Wade reía.- ¿Y porque no? Deberías darnos una oportunidad. Nosotros somos un verdadero equipo. Con Jane apuesto a que no te irá demasiado bien –El muchacho sonreía.- Gracias por la oferta, pero dudo mucho que eso pase –El chico se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a irse.- Y gracias por la ayuda de ahorita –Julie y su novio sonreían.- No fue nada –El chico sonreía por última vez y se iba. –Bueno, lo intenté. Ya encontraremos a alguien que se una al coro –Decía el chico, Palmer parecía de acuerdo y ambos caminaban hacia su clase cuando escuchaban sonar el timbre. (Salón de Coro|Reunión de Glee) Los chicos se encontraban en la sala conversando, la mayoría de ellos lucían alterados.- No puedo creer en el gran idiota en el que se convirtió –Decía una molesta Julie a Wade, Joseph, Gwen y Jason.- A mí no me sorprende, seguramente en el fondo siempre fue así –Murmuraba Wade con cierta irritación, los demás lo miraban con cierto enojo.- Él no es así. Es todo gracias a ese chico Eliot –Decía Gwen en su defensa.- ¿Tú crees? ¡Es un completo idiota! Ya ni siquiera me habla y en cada entrenamiento se encarga de que reciba una paliza –Exclamaba Jason.- El Brent que creíamos conocer se fue. Así de simple –Comenzaba a decir Joseph.- Hizo su elección, si nos quiere fuera de su vida, ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Los demás se quedaban en silencio, analizando sus palabras. Melissa con cierta tristeza escuchaba la conversación, la chica no decía nada al respecto. Chris llegaba a la sala, este al ver las caras de los chicos se mostraba incómodo.- Bueno, creo que ayer todos nos llevábamos una grata e inesperada sorpresa por parte de Alex, ¿eh? –Los adolescentes lucían de acuerdo.- Ese niño se merece una buena paliza –Musitaba Violet.- Aún no puedo creer que nos traicionara y se fuera con el enemigo –Agregaba Gwen.- Pero eso no es lo único –Decía Wade llamando la atención de todos.- Henry Paxton me mando una “cordial invitación” a su estúpido Club. Ya saben, a donde fuimos hace unos meses cuando intentaban intimidarnos –Los chicos mostraban su interés.- ¿El club Liantini? –Cuestionaba Julie, su novio asentía.- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes? –Espetaba con evidente indignación.- Quería que todos lo supieran, y saber si quieren ir o no… tal parece que Alex nos quiere ahí mañana –Evan negaba rápidamente.- Sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Ya tuvimos suficiente de Aural Intensity por ahora, ¿No lo creen? –Varios parecían de acuerdo, Chris tomaba la palabra para poner orden. –Chicos, vamos, es de Alex de quien hablamos. El inseguro y frágil niño que todos conocíamos no pudo haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Deberían conocer toda la historia, darle el beneficio de la duda antes de juzgar o querer darle una paliza –Decía eso último mirando a Violet, los chicos pensaban en sus palabras.- ¿Está diciendo que deberíamos ir a ese pretencioso club? –Cuestionaba Jason, Chris se encogía de hombros.- Si no quieren hacerlo está muy bien, y si quieren hacerlo también. Sólo recuerden lo especial que fue ese chico para ustedes en algún momento –Melissa soltaba una sarcástica risa.- ¿Pasa algo? –Cuestionaba el profesor, claramente confundido.- Solo quería saber, ¿Acaso usted lleva a cabo sus propias palabras? Es decir, cuando corrió a Brent pensó en lo especial que fue para usted en su momento? –Chris no decía nada al respecto, ninguno de los chicos decía nada tampoco ya que todos estaban casi boquiabiertos. La chica reía.- Lo imaginé. Creo que yo encontré mi respuesta, no iré –Nadie decía nada al respecto. Tras unos segundos Wade rompía la tensión.- Deberíamos comenzar con la práctica de hoy, ¿No cree? Tanta conversación nos distrae a todos –Chris asentía con rapidez y daba una palmada.- Si, claro. Chicos, de pie. Comenzaremos con la clase de hoy –Los chicos obedecían, Melissa lo hacía de mala gana.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Gwen iba detrás de Melissa, está última parecía algo molesta ante la insistencia de la pelirroja.- Melissa Bowman, hazme caso –Decía Gwen tomándola con fuerza del brazo, la castaña no tenía más opción que escuchar a su amiga.- ¿Qué diablos pasó hace un rato en el club glee? –Melissa rodaba los ojos.- Nada importante –Gwen la miraba fijamente.- ¿Nada importante? Jamás habías respondido así a algún maestro, ¿Y ahora lo haces con el Sr. Monroe? –Bowman suspiraba.- Antes de la clase, discutí con Jason –La pelirroja se molestaba.- Ese bastardo… -Melissa se encogía de hombros.- Y ayer por la tarde con Brent –Gwen se mostraba intrigada.- ¿Y a que se debieron tantas discusiones? –La castaña se ponía algo nerviosa.- Con Brent por su ego que llegó hasta el cielo, con Jason por… ya sabes –Melissa se quedaba en silencio y su amiga comprendía. –Ambos igual de tontos, no puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que eran buenas personas –Melissa negaba.- Pero lo son –La pelirroja reía.- Tratar como basura a quienes una vez te demostraron apoyo incondicional solo para ser popular, y tratar a una hermosa chica como un objeto, eso no es ser buena persona -Sin ánimos de discutir Melissa se quedaba en silencio, antes de poder decir algo el novio de Gwen llegaba al lugar.- Hola chicas, ¿Está todo bien? –Melissa negaba.- Hemos tenido peores momentos –El chico parecía comprender.- Bueno, yo los dejo para que se puedan amar –Decía Bowman con evidente diversión antes de dejar el lugar, la pareja no encontraba el comentario divertido.- Creo que solo para querernos, aún no llegamos a tanto –Murmuraba el chico algo irritado, su novia no decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba.- … Por otra parte Oliver y Roger se encontraban en un pasillo, los hermanos parecían discutir.- ¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu mente? –Cuestionaba el mayor, evidentemente molesto.- Bueno, seguí tu consejo. Me uní a un grupo escolar, y no fue el club Glee –Roger ponía los ojos en blanco.- Si, ¿pero las animadoras? –Oliver se mostraba enojado.- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –El mayor negaba.- Sabes lo que esos idiotas matones te harán? Sobre todo si llegan a saber sobre tu… -El chico se quedaba en silencio, su hermano lo miraba.- Dilo, no es nada malo. ¿O sí? –Roger lo miraba de igual forma.- No quiero que alguien te moleste o te haga daño, por favor, solo salte de ese equipo –El pequeño sonreía levemente.- Se cuidarme solo, no siempre podrás cuidarme y defenderme. Lo sabes –El chico se mantenía negativo.- ¡Pero no lo entiendes! –Lo que no entiendo es porque no me dejas vivir mi vida, entiendo que quieras defenderme pero no necesito que lo hagas, sé lo que hago, y voy a estar bien -Sin más el chico comenzaba a alejarse.- No, ¡Oliver! -Roger intentaba detener a su hermano menor pero no lo lograba, este parecía frustrarse mientras miraba a Oliver alejarse caminando.- (Fin de Clases|Entrenamiento de los Lobos) Julie caminaba sola por los alrededores de la Preparatoria, la chica a lo lejos observaba a los lobos en su calentamiento. Entre ellos, específicamente a Brent quien estaba junto a Eliot, los chicos parecían bastante feliz rodeado de unas seis chicas, unas de ellas animadoras. Palmer intentaba no mostrarse enfadada, ni siquiera interesada en aquel suceso, hasta que notaba como Hamilton comenzaba a besarse con una de esas chicas, Julie se obligaba a tranquilizarse y abandonaba el lugar con rapidez, antes de ser si quiera vista por él, cosa que con dificultad habría sucedido.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Preparatoria Graham/Inicio de Clases) Wade caminaba solo por los pasillos, el chico con una leve y confiada sonrisa en el rostro, de un instante para otro el chico era tomado del brazo y llevado a la fuerza hacia un salón de clases vacío. Cuando el muchacho notaba de quien se trataba no ocultaba su disgusto. Hallie Castor.- ¿Qué quie...? –Antes de poder formular la pregunta la rubia le daba un golpe en la sien al castaño.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? –Wade no comprendía.- ¿Ahora resulta que el club Glee es de tus prioridades y te ofreciste a ser el líder masculino? –El chico se mostraba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? –La chica hacía un gesto para restar importancia.- No se trata de los micrófonos que puso Ashburne en el salón de coro, si no de ti. ¿Acaso planeaste algo sin decirnos? Ese día que Henry vino de visita parecía igual de confundido, ya dime que tramas. Wade negaba al instante algo exaltado.- No estoy planeando nada. Tú y Henry deberían dejar esto por las buenas, porque yo terminé con este teatro –La rubia comenzaba a reír.- No me digas. ¿Ahora quieres a estos perdedores? Y te sientes parte de ellos? –El chico no decía nada al respecto y ella comprendía.- Te ablandaste Iver. Eres patético. Si se llegaran a enterar de todas las mentiras y cosas que les has hecho… -Wade negaba.- Será mi palabra contra la tuya. Yo estoy madurando y me voy dando cuenta de mis errores, mientras tanto tú sigues siendo una simple e inmadura niña –Sin esperar respuesta el castaño se iba del lugar, Hallie sonreía levemente mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.- Y así, cavó su propia tumba -Dicho esto comenzaba a escribir un mensaje.- … (Horas Después|Biblioteca) Julie y Gwen estaban juntas, ambas chicas platicaban sobre temas sin mucha importancia mientras Palmer escribía un mensaje de texto a su novio; su amiga, algo curiosa, la miraba mientras lo escribía.- Wow, momento. ¿En serio le mandas mensajes a media clase? –Julie reía y continuaba.- Tú haces lo mismo… “Oh, Joseph, diez minutos sin ti me resultan eternos, te amo tanto” –Decía Julie queriendo imitar a su amiga, esta reía con cierta incomodidad.- Yo no mando ese tipo de mensajes; sobre todo por el “te amo” –Julie hacia una leve mueca.- ¿Entonces es en serio? Sigues sin decirlo? –Gwen se encogía de hombros.- Sigo sin hacerlo. Lo quiero muchísimo y todo, pero… no lo sé, no puedo –Julie claramente no comprendía.- Están a punto de cumplir un año juntos, es tiempo suficiente para saber si lo amas, ¿no? –La pelirroja no decía nada al respecto sólo sacudía su cabeza y cambiaba de tema casi al instante.- Entonces… ¿Viste anoche el nuevo episodio de Days Of Our Lives? –Palmer fingía que no le importaba el que su amiga la ignorara.- (Salón de Coro) Los chicos estaban ya en el salón, Gwen y Joseph parecían distantes, Melissa también se mantenía apartada de los demás a diferencia de otros días el entusiasmo de los chicos estaba muy decaído, aun al notarlo al llegar, Chris no decía nada al respecto, solo comenzaba a hablar.-De acuerdo chicos, seguramente ya tomaron su decisión. ¿Irán o no esta noche al club Liantini? –Los chicos se miraban entre ellos, la mayoría ponía su atención en Evan, este tomaba la palabra al notarlo.- Si. Y parece ser que todos iremos –Los demás asentían.- Así podremos aclarar las cosas con el traidor –Murmuraba Gwen.- Y yo planeé un increíble número en honor a mi musical favorito que los dejará boquiabiertos –Decía una petulante Julie, los demás no le hacían mucho caso. –Perfecto –Comenzaba a decir Chris.- Solo recuerden que no deben comenzar a juzgar al chico desde ahora –Melissa lo miraba curiosa.- ¿Usted no quiere ir Sr. Monroe? –El profesor negaba.- Tengo unos cuantos asuntos que me lo impiden –Los chicos parecían comprender, Chris cambiaba de tema rápidamente.- Por otra parte, seguiremos con la búsqueda de nuevos talentos para el coro. Deben estar por ahí escondidos, solo tenemos que encontrarlos, no podrá ser tan difícil –Los adolescentes intentaban mostrarse optimistas.- Hacemos lo posible por encontrarlos, profesor –Decía Wade, Chris sonreía antes de proseguir con la clase.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Melissa caminaba sola, Jason la veía de lejos y corría a su lado, así ambos caminaba a la par.- Estaba pensando… podría pasar por ti más tarde y llegar juntos al club –Comenzaba a decir el chico con una amplia sonrisa, la castaña lo miraba estupefacta, este no comprendía.- ¿Qué pasa? Porque me miras así? –Melissa bufaba.- Eres un sinvergüenza Jason, un completo idiota –La sonrisa del muchacho se borraba.- Mira, solo quiero hacer bien las cosas, ¿vale? Quiero que me perdones, y que sepas lo avergonzando y mal que me siento por las cosas que pasaron en el verano –La chica negaba.- Dudo mucho que así sea. Obtuviste lo que querías, no tienes por qué disculparte –El chico insistía, ella lo hacía callar con franqueza.- Guárdate tus disculpas para alguien a quien le importen. Te odio, Jason Rossati; eres un hipócrita y un gran mentiroso –La chica aceleraba el paso, el pelirrojo ya no hacía intento de seguirla, solo suspiraba y la miraba alejarse.- ______________________________________________________________ (Aquella Noche|Club Liantini) Junto con Roger, los ocho chicos llegaban al lugar, ninguno parecía muy entusiasmado de estar ahí; Joseph miraba el lugar con cierto asombro.- Este lugar es bastante cool –Violet le daba un leve codazo.- Aquí radica el enemigo, no puedes decir ninguna clase de alago –El chico obedecía. Wade miraba a Jason.- ¿Y bien? Amigo, es hora de hacer tu magia –El pelirrojo sonreía algo forzado y caminaba hacia el cadenero, todos lo esperaban en su lugar y pasados algunos segundos el chico hacia una seña para que todos entraran. Los demás sonreían y lo hacían. Adentrados en el lugar estos comenzaban a buscar algunas mesas desocupadas, el lugar estaba considerablemente lleno, antes de poder avanzar si quiera un poco dos chicos llegaban hasta ellos, se trataba de Alex, quien iba de la mano de Kitty, ninguno parecía feliz de verlos.- Me alegra tanto verlos –Decía su compañero con una amplia sonrisa, ninguno correspondía.- Cariño, quiero que los conozcas formalmente. Ellos son Wade, Julie, Joseph, Melissa, Violet, Roger, Gwen y Jason. Chicos, ella es mi novia Katy –Evan parecía aún más ofendido al escuchar eso, que por el hecho de no haberlo presentado.- Momento, ¿Novia? –Cuestionaba el rubio confundido.- ¿Katy? Creí que se llamaba igual a esa famosa gata –Decía Violet con intención de molestar.- Kitty es solo de cariño, en realidad me llamo Katy –Afirmaba la susodicha con cierto sarcasmo. –Con lo otro, mi etapa experimental acabó, afortunadamente –Comenzaba a explicar Alex, su novia susurraba algo y se alejaba, Evan evitaba reír.- ¿Quieres decirnos de una vez para que nos citaste? –Cuestionaba Joseph con impaciencia, Alex lo miraba de mala gana.- Quería verlos, hacerles saber porque actué como lo hice hace unos días en su escuela –Los chicos lo miraban con atención debido a que el chico dejaba inconclusa su frase.- ¿Y porque fue? –Cuestionaba Julie, Alex sonreía mientras miraba a Wade, este parecía incómodo.- ¿Saben? Mejor siéntense y los alcanzo en un momento, ¿sí? –Ninguno parecía convencido pero el chico se iba con rapidez.- De acuerdo, deberíamos irnos ya –Musitaba Evan.- No seas un bebé, esto podría ponerse interesante –Le decía Gwen, mientras todos iban a tomar asiento. Pasados unos cuantos minutos las luces se concentraban en el escenario, Liane y Henry comenzaban a hablar.- Esta noche tenemos preparado algo muy especial –Decía la chica.- Uno de mis nuevos y queridos reclutas preparó algo para unos viejos amigos que vinieron a visitarnos hoy –Explicaba Henry, los chicos desde sus asientos se mostraban curiosos.- Por favor denle un gran aplauso a Alex Grace –Decían ambos antes de dejar el escenario, los aplausos comenzaban a sonar, el chico subía al escenario.- Como ya dijeron, esta va para mis ex compañeros… a sonar [[Thank You] del grupo Simple Plan en voz de Alex.] ' Bastantes indignados los chicos intentaban dejar el lugar, pero Henry y sus alumnos les impedían hacerlo, bloqueándoles el paso. El público aplaudía al chico quien se apresuraba a dejar el escenario y corría a encontrarse con sus ex amigos. –¿Y qué les pareció? –Preguntaba el chico al llegar, todos lo miraban molestos.- ¿Qué nos pareció? Viejo, hasta yo estoy indignado. Con seguridad puedo decirte que ya te odio –Musitaba Roger, los chicos de Aural Intensity reían.- ¿Sabes? El Sr. Monroe nos pidió venir, porque pensó que aún había un poco de decencia en ti, pero es un hecho que no –Le decía Julie bastante molesta.- Esperamos que no sea una “etapa” más –Agregaba un molesto Evan, Alex parecía divertido.- No pueden culparme por abandonar su estúpido coro donde un error te cuesta la expulsión y que está lleno de egoístas que creen merecer la lastima y atención de todos –Los chicos se miraban entre ellos.- ¿Nos vas a decir que ahora estas en un coro que es lo contrario? Por favor –Decía una burlona Melissa. Henry salía a la defensa.- Obviamente son bastante ciegos para darse cuenta de quien lo convenció de traicionar al equipo –Ninguno comprendía, este miraba fijamente a Wade, quien lucía nervioso.- Sí. Alex no tiene la culpa, él no fue quien hizo el trabajo sucio –Agregaba Fredward.- ¿De qué diablos hablan? –Preguntaba un confundido Jason, Natalia tomaba la palabra.- Estoy bastante segura de que recuerdan el hecho de que Alex estuvo ausente una semana entera cuando seguía en su escuela. Bueno, él estuvo con nosotros. Y uno de los suyos lo convenció de todo esto. Un doblemente traidor –Wade estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Violet alzó la voz.- ¿Bridgette? Ella hizo esto? –Los seis chicos ajenos al coro reían.- Descúbranlo ustedes, a alguien así no lo quieren en sus vidas –Decía Henry y los chicos comenzaban a irse.- Un gusto –Decía Alex burlón. Los demás se mostraban bastante indignados y algo humillados.- ______________________________________________________________ '(Al Otro Día|Preparatoria Graham/Salón de Coro) Los chicos parecían discutir con el profesor.- Tal parece que el beneficio de la duda no sirvió –Decía una molesta Violet.- El tipo es un cretino. Tal parece que a todos les da por sacar su lado estúpido últimamente –Murmuraba Melissa, claramente como indirecta a Rossati, el profesor intentaba calmar los ánimos pero le resultaba muy difícil.- Y se pone mejor, tal parece que todo fue una artimaña de Jane –Explicaba Julie.- Seguramente utilizó a Bridgette para lograrlo –Monroe no comprendía.- Espera, ¿Qué? Crees que en serio sea su culpa? –Todos parecían de acuerdo, Wade fingía estarlo.- Dijeron que lo convenció un doblemente traidor, ¿quién más podría ser además de Bridgette? Nos traicionó a nosotros y luego intentó traicionar a Jane –Comentaba Julie.- Si así es, no me sorprendería –Decía Gwen, Evan alzaba la voz.- ¿Podemos simplemente dejar de hablar de eso? Ya fue, tema del pasado, ¡Finito! Mejor vamos a concentrarnos en ganar más miembros y no en los que perdimos –Los chicos y el profesor lucían sorprendidos por su actitud pero accedían.- Bien, esa actitud me agrada. Concentrarnos en él ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer –Decía Chris, Evan se forzaba a sonreír.- (Vestidores de Hombres) Brent se encontraba en el lugar, el cual prácticamente estaba vacío, el chico se cambiaba ya que acababa de ducharse, de repente Jason llegaba a su lado, Hamilton no ocultaba su sorpresa.- Hasta que por fin te veo sin que estés rodeado por tus secuaces –El ojiazul reía con evidente sarcasmo.- ¿Qué quieres? –Jason pasaba por alto su frio tono.- Hablar contigo, ya sabes, llevamos mucho sin hacerlo. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo –Hamilton negaba.- Eh, no, Rossati. Tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho –El pelirrojo lucía sorprendido.- Tu estúpido cambio de actitud te tiene tan… cambiado –Brent lo miraba con diversión.- Tu maldita popularidad te tiene tan cegado que olvidas a tus verdaderos amigos –Hamilton soltaba una risa.- Ahórrate tu envidia. Pero no, dejaste de ser mi amigo cuando supe lo que le hiciste a Melissa –Jason se quedaba casi inmóvil al escucharlo.- ¿Tener sexo con ella y después decirle que era solo una más? Pudiste hacerlo con cualquiera a quien no le importara el sexo, pero para ella significó algo, fue su primera vez y tú lo arruinaste –Jason intentaba excusarse.- Tu no entiendes… -Brent negaba.- ¿Y te atreves a llamarme idiota? Dale una revisada a tu vida primero. Antes de poder decir algo en respuesta una voz llamaba la atención de ambos chicos, estos se miraban, ya que era alguien cantando, ambos seguían aquella talentosa voz.– Necesitamos esa voz en el Club Glee… -Murmuraba un sonriente Jason.- Los chicos llegaban hasta las regaderas y se encontraban con el chico misterioso, que resultaba ser Derek, el chico estaba tan inmerso cantando que ni notaba a los otros dos. Jason no ocultaba su desagrado, Brent soltaba una risa.- Sí. Sin duda alguna deberías ir a pedirle unirse -Rossati hacia una mueca.- Si no, siempre puedes buscar otra manera de convencerlo -Murmuraba Hamilton con evidente burla antes de irse. El pelirrojo se quedab otros segundos escuchando a Derek cantar, hasta que desafinaba terriblemente así que sin dudarlo se iba de ahí también.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Evan se encontraba en su casillero, el chico lucía un tanto aburrido, a su lado llegaban dos chicos, lo cual le causaba gran sorpresa. Se trataba de Roger y Joseph.- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba el rubio al ver las expresiones de los chicos.- Hemos notados lo enojado que estas por lo de ayer –Decía Joseph, Evan negaba.- No estoy molesto –Musitaba claramente molesto.- Amigo, está bien. Alex fue un idiota, sobre todo al decir lo que dijo de la etapa –Evan cerraba su casillero de golpe.- No me interesa lo que diga. Se puede ir al diablo –El chico comenzaba a caminar y los otros dos lo seguían. –¡Exacto! Eso mismo digo yo –Decía Roger.- Nos pareció injusto que no tuviéramos la oportunidad de cantarle algo de regreso, así que deberíamos hacerlo –Agregaba Joseph, el rubio reía.- ¿No creen que eso sería un poco ardido? –Los dos chicos negaba.- Al diablo. Se lo merece. Evan, es ahora o nunca, además te ayudará para la frustración –Insistía Joseph. -¿Qué dices? –Cuestionaba el otro chico.- Su escuela queda a unos veinte minutos en auto, podríamos devolver la visita del otro día… -Evan sonreía un poco.- Hay que hacerlo. … (Preparatoria Westvale) Evan junto con Roger, Joseph, Jason y Violet llegaban al lugar, estos caminaban por los pasillos mirando la escuela con cierto disgusto, estos recibían miradas por parte de los alumnos de la escuela.- Bien, ahora lo difícil será encontrarlo –Murmuraba Roger.- Pidamos ayuda para encontrar el salón de coro y ya –Respondía su novia, los chicos no parecían muy de acuerdo con eso, la chica suspiraba.- ¿Me recuerdan porque soy la única chica que vino? –Preguntaba con cierto enojo.- Las demás habrían hecho muchas preguntas y seguramente no hubieran estado muy de acuerdo –Comenzaba a decir Jason.- Además ya era tarde para buscarlas –Agregaba Joseph. Violet rodaba los ojos y se alejaba de ellos, iba a un grupo de chicos y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ellos regresaba con sus amigos.- Por acá –La chica empezaba a caminar y los otros la seguían muy a su pesar.- Roger, hubieras invitado a tu hermano –Le decía Evan, el chico negaba al instante.- No habría aceptado. Tenía práctica con… los animadores –Los chicos comprendían y no decían más al notar su incomodidad. Cuando los cinco amigos llegaban al salón de coro de Aural Intensity entraban si pudor alguno, todos los chicos del coro ajeno los miraban con sorpresa. Henry, quien parecía dar indicaciones, los miraba de mala gana.- Veo que faltan cabras del rebaño. ¿En que los ayudo, New Divide? –Los chicos sonreían mientras los miraban.- Quisimos venir personalmente a agradecer por aquel día en que fueron a nuestra escuela –Decía Jason.- Y queremos devolver el favor de interpretar algo para ustedes –Agregaba Violet.- Esta va por ti, Alex –Decía Evan señalándolo. Los otros cuatro chicos se esparcían por la sala. a sonar [[Gives You Hell] del grupo '' The All-American Rejects '' en voz de Evan.] ' Al finalizar la canción obviamente no recibían ningún aplauso, aunque algunos chicos claramente la habían disfrutado y se habían unido al baile y a los coros. Henry se forzaba a sonreír y mostrarse divertido.- Bien. Tuvieron sus cinco minutos, pueden largarse ya –Los cinco chicos parecían satisfechos.- Con todo nuestro cariño, Alex –Le decía Joseph.- Disfruta esta etapa –Le decía Evan a Katy, dándole unas palmadas en su hombro, la chica parecía molesta. Alex no sabía ni que decir. Los cinco chicos se iban y todos miraban a Grace con cierta burla, el chico no hacia contacto visual con nadie.- ______________________________________________________________ '(Jardineras de la Escuela) Gwen y Joseph se encontraban juntos sentados en una de las banquitas del lugar, ambos se veían sonrientes.- Entonces por eso te despareciste… -Comentaba la chica tras escuchar la historia de su novio.- Genial. Y por cierto, claro que hubiera ido si me lo hubieran dicho –Ambos reían.- Fue lindo que hicieran eso por Evan para calmarlo un poco, lo vi hace rato, y sin duda está más tranquilo –La chica le daba un beso en la mejilla, Joseph apenas y sonreía, la chica no ocultaba su confusión.- ¿En serio? –El chico no comprendía.- ¿No dirás nada y sólo forzaras una sonrisa? –Le espetaba con cierta indignación, su novio reía.- Por dios, ahora piensas enojarte. ¿Qué gano con decir algo si después tú ni siquiera respondes? –Gwen se quedaba en silencio. –¿No me amas? Si es así deja de hacerme más daño y dilo de una vez –La chica balbuceaba con cierta torpeza.- No es eso… -El castaño reía.- ¿Y que es entonces? Quieres buscar el momento perfecto? Quieres pruebas de que verdaderamente te amo? –La pelirroja negaba, su novio no la dejaba hablar.- Te lo he dejado más que claro muchas veces. Solo dame una razón, o termina conmigo de una vez si no le vez más sentido a esto –La chica tomaba su mano intentando calmarlo.- Joseph, no lo entiendes, es complicado –El chico alejaba su mano y se ponía de pie.- Como sea… -El chico se iba del lugar.- Por favor, intenta escucharme y comprender –Rogaba su novia pero él se iba de todos modos.- (Sala de Maestros) Katherine y Chris estaban juntos, los maestros lucían felices.- Hemos estado un poco distantes esta semana y lo siento –Decía el profesor tomándola de la mano, ella sonreía.- No han sido días muy fáciles, había algunos en los que en serio quería estrangularte sin un buen motivo aparente –Ambos reían levemente.- Pero es normal para una pareja que comenzó a vivir junta hace tan poco tiempo –Agregaba la profesora.- Si podemos sobrevivir esa etapa estaremos listos para afrontar todo –El profesor sonreía.- Y la vamos a sobrevivir –Ambos sonreían. En aquel momento los profesores eran interrumpidos por Jane, quien llegaba hacia ellos con la intención de poder molestar.- Christopher, ¿Cómo va tu grupo de metrosexuales? Muy mal quiero imaginar –El profesor se mostraba algo molesto.- Claramente es algo que no te incumbe. Haznos un favor a ambos y déjame a mí y mi equipo en paz –La entrenadora reía.- No Monroe, tú decidiste continuar con el patético club, ahora atente a las consecuencias. Si hace un año fue malo, este será un infierno y de eso me encargo yo –Katherine tomaba la palabra.- Dios, Jane, supéralo. No tienes trece años –La entrenadora forzaba una sonrisa.- Ustedes solos se buscan esto. Aprendan a afrontarlo –La mujer se iba, la pareja se miraba claramente frustrada.- –No le hagas caso. Esa mujer está loca –Chris asentía ante aquellas palabras.- Lo sé, no le temo. El club Glee triunfará este año, y ella verá lo equivocada que está –Katherine sonreía, tras unos segundos de silencio exclamaba algo con cierta emoción.- Oh, casi lo olvido. He estado viendo a Layla, estoy bastante segura de que llevo un buen avance con ella –Chris parecía sorprendido.- ¿En serio? –La mujer asentía.- Está poniendo mucho de su parte y con suerte en poco tiempo tendremos a la vieja Layla de vuelta –Chris sonreía.- Eso es grandioso –Katherine sonreía y ambos continuaban conversando.- (“El Tiradero”) Layla, Brent, Eliot y Bridgette estaban en el lugar, los cuatro chicos conversaban tranquilamente mientras la peliazul fumaba mientras tanto.- Y cree que estamos llegando a algo. Pobre mujer, le miento para que crea hace bien su trabajo –Ella y Eliot comenzaban a reír, Hamilton se forzaba a hacerlo.- Bueno, estamos más felices así, debería aceptarlo y dejar de intentarlo –Decía Brent, las chicas parecían de acuerdo.- Sin toda esa presión que traía el club Glee, ahora somos de los más populares. Bueno, Layla solo por su cabello –Decía una sonriente Bridgette, la otra chica rodaba los ojos.- Tomaron una gran decisión al dejar ese patético club –Decía Eliot sonriendo con cierta malicia.- Hablando de eso, Hamilton, necesitamos hacer algo –El chico se mostraba curioso al escucharlo.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Wade se encontraba en su casillero, una molesta Hallie llegaba hasta él, esta comenzaba a hablar.- Te salvaste esta vez. Pero no durará mucho, cuando tu patética novia y tus amigos descubran la rata traidora que eres te lincharan –El chico negaba rápidamente.- Me encargaré de encontrar la forma de compensarlo. Los que tendrán su merecido al final serán ustedes –La rubia sonreía sarcástica.- ¿A sí? Ya lo veremos –Esta se iba, el chico intentando tranquilizarse se apresuraba a ir con su novia, quien estaba unos cuantos metros más alejada.- Por otra parte Oliver caminaba en compañía de Violet, los chicos iban conversando.- Así que... ¿Mi hermano te contó sobre... ya sabes? -Violet lo miraba y sonreía levemente.- No en realidad. Porque era bastante obvio para casi todos que estabas enamorado de Brent -El chico se sonrojaba e incluso parecía molesto.- Eso no es cierto -La chica sonreía con burla y se cruzaba de brazos.- Oh, vamos, se notaba en como lo mirabas. A él y a su trasero, o bueno, su intento de... -Oliver no sabía que responder tras pocos segundos ambos comenzaban a reír.- Me alegra que no me trates como un bicho raro por esto -Murmuraba el animador.- Bueno, es totalmente normal. Dale tiempo a Roger, y yo lo ayudaré a que entré en razón, ¿De acuerdo? -Oliver asentía, este parecía un poco sorprendido del apoyo que le estaba dando, Violet parecía leerle el pensamiento.- Hey, cuando quiero no soy tan perra. Mientras tanto Evan estaba en su casillero, el chico mucho más animado que los últimos días con respecto al tema de su ex, este lo cerraba y comenzaba a caminar, encontrándose con los otros dos.- Oh, hola Oliver. El nuevo animador en el pueblo –El susodicho sonreía.- Violet, ¿Roger sabe de esto? -Los tres reían y la muchacha le daba un amistoso golpe en su hombro a modo de respuesta.- Bueno, los veré luego, ¿sí? –Ambos asentían y se alejaban, el rubio continuaba su camino hasta que se topaba con Hamilton, este tenía un vaso de granizado en la mano y miraba al rubio con cierta empatía.- Brent, ¿Y esa cara? –Hamilton negaba, un poco alejados de ellos Eliot y Derek miraban la escena.- Lo siento… -Susurraba Brent, casi inaudible, Evan comprendía.- Hazlo, demuestra que tan desesperado estas. Ya nada puede sorprenderme a estas alturas –Brent sin titubear aventaba el refresco a cara de su amigo. Al instante Derek y Eliot reían y se acercaban a ellos. –¡Toma eso, princesa! –Le decía Grey a Evan y comenzaba a felicitar a Hamilton, el chico solo dejaba caer el vaso y se alejaba. Evan se limpiaba el rostro quedando humillado por quien una vez consideró su amigo.- … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Dylan O'Brien'' como Joseph Maxwell. *''Nat Wolff'' como Oliver Dornan. *''Sasha Pieterse'' como Hallie Castor. *''Brenton Thwaites'' como Wade Iver. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Freddie Highmore'' como Alex Grace. *''Kay Panabacker'' como Bridgette Lint. *''Ashton Moio'' como Roger Dornan. *''Joshua Bowman'' como Henry Paxton. *''Shailene Woodley'' como Liane Moore. *''Victoria Justice'' como Natalia García. *''Charlie McDermott'' como Fredward Casper. *''Tiffany Alvord'' como Kitty Anderson. *''Cody Christian'' como Eliot Gray. *''Devon Werkheiser'' como Derek Valdez Música del Episodio *'Back in Black' de ''AC/DC. Cantada por Aural Intensity. *'Thank You' de Simple Plan. Cantada por Alex. *'Gives You Hell' de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Evan. Covers por S.A.: AI3S.jpg TY.jpg GYH.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada